Spray apparatus are utilized in a wide range of settings. Some possible uses of such apparatus include storing and/or transporting a liquid or other material to be dispensed. For instance, a spray apparatus may have a container for storing liquid and a nozzle that provides a desired spray pattern.
One type of spray apparatus utilizes an electrolysis cell. A liquid such as water is drawn through the electrolysis cell to generate anolyte electrochemically activated (EA) liquid and catholyte EA liquid. The anolyte EA and/or catholyte EA liquids are then dispensed onto a desired surface.